


meadow

by sayohjna



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, i finally write diaruby and it's super short, not really shippy, theyre probably like 12 and 14 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Dia and Ruby make flower crowns together.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	meadow

“Onee-chan, look!” 

Dia looks up from the flowers in her lap. Ruby is holding a bunch of dandelions and smiling eagerly. 

“Nice, Ruby! Do you need help with your crown?”

Ruby shakes her head. “Nuh-uh, I got it this time!” She sits down in the grass across from her sister and begins to wrap the flowers around each other. 

Dia finishes her flower crown, tying the last few stems together. It was a mix of pink and yellow tulips, and she was very proud of it. Dia looks up at Ruby, whose flower crown is falling apart. “Ruby?” she asks. 

“Maybe you should help me, Onee-chan…” Ruby replies sheepishly. She hands the flowers to Dia, who immediately begins to skillfully tie them together. 

Ruby runs behind Dia and peeks her head over Dia’s shoulder. She watches in awe as Dia’s fingers move gracefully, weaving the flowers together. “You're so good at this… I wish I could be good too.”

“It just takes practice. Someday you'll be able to do this just as well as me, maybe even better.” Dia finishes Ruby’s crown. “Come here,” she instructs. 

Ruby smiles and runs back to face Dia. She plops down on the ground. Dia places the crown of dandelions on Ruby's head. “There! Now you're extra pretty.”

“Yaay!!” Ruby says. She claps her hands excitedly. “I'm like a fairy princess!” 

Dia smiles. “You are! You're the best fairy princess.”

“What about you? If I'm a fairy princess, then so is Onee-chan!”

“Maybe we can both be the best fairy princesses,” Dia replies. 

“Yeah! I don't want Onee-chan to be left out.” Ruby grins. “Oh, let's roll down the hill now!”

“Be careful doing that. You don't want your flower crown to get crushed, do you?”

Ruby shakes her head. “I don't! But don't worry. I'll just take it off and put it back on later!” She gently lifts the crown off her little head and places it in the grass. Then she walks toward the slope of the hill and lies down. 

And she begins to roll!

“Wheee!!!” Ruby shouts, giggling as her body turns over and over again. She goes faster and faster, until the bottom of the hill greets her and she's on her back, staring at the sky. 

For a second, the clouds above are spinning relentlessly. But eventually their turning slows down and Ruby catches her breath. She sits up slowly. “Onee-chan!” she calls out. 

From the top of the hill, Dia arranges her flower crowns in a neat little row and then lies down. She rolls down toward Ruby, laughing as well. 

Dia bumps into Ruby when she reaches the bottom of the hill. She looks up at the sky as well, breathing heavily and waiting for the world to stop spinning. 

“Hm, this cloud looks like an elephant,” Dia says. 

“Let me see!” Ruby lies back down and stares at the sky. “Which one?”

“There.” Dia points. The cloud does look like an elephant! And next to that was a duck, and next to that…

Ruby snuggles closer to her sister and closes her eyes. “This is so much fun, Onee-chan. I want every day to be like this.”

“It will be. I promise.”

“I love you, Onee-chan.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”


End file.
